<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watching Together by jalapeno_eye_popper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653390">Watching Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalapeno_eye_popper/pseuds/jalapeno_eye_popper'>jalapeno_eye_popper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Detention, Legilimency (Harry Potter), Legilimency Voyeurism, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:27:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalapeno_eye_popper/pseuds/jalapeno_eye_popper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is caught being naughty, but she and Snape fudge the incident records.</p>
<p>This was revised from my response to JuliaTybalt's one-word prompt of "Records" at the Page 394 SSHG Discord Server.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Page 394 Discord Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watching Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaTybalt/gifts">JuliaTybalt</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>While Harry and the other athletes avoided Slug Club meetings by scheduling quidditch practice at the same time, Hermione had a much more clever solution. She went, but it was just to take a break from her studies, and she spent the whole time crafting elaborate fantasies with every man she knew. It started with Slughorn himself, just trying to give herself a reason to smirk at him when he spoke to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it wasn't long before she had a shameful little spank bank of every male professor at Hogwarts, including Binns, and some of the females too. These meetings were dreadfully dull and dreadfully long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she left a late-running Slug Club meeting in early December, she wandered a bit too far while she daydreamed about bumping uglies with Professor Snape, and she literally bumped into him in the dungeons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Miss Granger!" he hissed, "Stop wool-gathering and --"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smirk she normally reserved for Slughorn appeared on her face. Far too late she realized he could see exactly what thought put that expression on her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Detention, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the strangest detention, not that Hermione had a lot of those to compare. She simply sat across from Snape in his office, the desk between them, as he rifled through the fantasies, offering his own amused little smirks at her more creative imaginings, and several times went back to watch the one where he himself was the star.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had a parchment in front of her doing lines. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I will watch my clumsy feet in the corridors.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But the quill was enchanted to copy the lines a couple of hundred times, as she kept her eyes locked to his. After all, they needed some kind of actual consequence to put in the incident records.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For two hours they sat there, quietly watching her fantasy pornography together. He didn't touch her. Hardly said two sentences. And then he withdrew from her mind, and he simply said, "Dismissed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wobbled a bit as she got to her feet, and she was utterly embarrassed at the rainforest in her crotch. But somehow she managed to keep her voice steady as she said, "Good night, Professor Snape."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night, as she lay panting in her bed, privacy wards cast tightly to the perimeter of her four-poster, Hermione had the most explosive orgasm of her life, thinking about how close she'd come to making one of her fantasies a reality. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione was a good girl. Really. In public. Most of the time. She didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get another detention. But she was going to craft a few more fantasies for next time, just in case.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>